


Где его не должно быть

by fierce_cripple, timmy_failure



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Character Death Fix, Death Rituals, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Pre-Slash, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Ви должен был умереть.





	Где его не должно быть

_I was broken from a young age_  
Taking my sulk into the masses  
Writing my poems for the few  
That look to me 

Строго говоря, к финалу их сражения Ви подходил с покорным смирением. Одна общая мысль на всё: ты не личность, ты эхо, лишнее, ненужное, бледная тень человеческого существа, которое они пытаются спасти.

Даже если им плевать на того, кто скрылся за личиной демона в поисках силы.

Косые взгляды не давали покоя. Неро поддерживал, подхватывал, берёг; от него хотелось отшатнуться в попытке спастись, хотя речь шла не только о безопасности.

Твёрдое плечо, тёплые руки, готовность помочь. В чём-то он походил на дядю куда больше, чем на отца.

Ви криво улыбнулся своим мыслям.

Вергилий… не был им, но не был и чем-то отдельным. Как призрак, вечно висящий за плечом. Тень отца Гамлета. Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы. Чем Ви лучше?

Металл набалдашника напитывался теплом рук, запоминал биение сердца. Ви крепче перехватил рукоять, пробегаясь пальцами по основанию, холодному и безучастному.

Неро всё больше молчал.

Ви с самого начала были нужны его сила, выносливость. Неро всегда был тихим, и это казалось преимуществом. Теперь же… Ви сомневался. Простой, как мычание, Неро — сидел, зарывшись в книги по уши. Ви не мешал ему, не пытался заглядывать через плечо: он знал глубоко внутри, возможно, по осколкам памяти Вергилия простую вещь.

Ви должен был умереть, чтобы Вергилий снова жил.

Пока Неро штудировал книги, Ви не было нужды искать ответ в них: у его путешествия мог быть лишь один конец. Кто угодно скорее подумал бы, что рассыпающийся на части он — попытается спастись.

Но Ви — без собственного прошлого и без личного будущего — оказался образцовым смертником.

Неро же оказался… слишком прозорлив. Умнее Данте, и уж точно быстрее. Он перехватил трость, не успевшую вонзиться в грудь поверженного Уризена, и прошептал на ухо Ви:

— Верь мне.

У Ви просто не было сил ослушаться. Он сделал всё, что мог, и ждал лишь знакомого холода металла, входящего глубоко под рёбра.

Вместо холода внутри он ощутил тепло ладони на губах и носу.

_— Верь мне._

Ви хотел бы. Правда. Тело диктовало иначе. Слабое, человеческое, оно молило о спасении, взывало о последнем вдохе, пока Ви бился в чужих руках, царапая ногтями сильное предплечье.

Последний вдох был на вкус как пачка острого перца.

***

Свет жёг веки неумолимо. Ви моргнул раз, потом другой, захлебнулся запахом ладана, тут же его забыл. Вдохнул снова — прогорклое масло и жжёная ткань.

Неро сидел на полу у диванчика, опустив голову на колени, не двигаясь. Ви нервно оглядел фургон и, насколько смог, себя.

Он не изменился. Не стал забытым эхом внутри Вергилия. Впрочем, одна перемена была на лицо — он больше не рассыпался на части.

Неро поднял голову, когда Ви коснулся его плеча, и улыбнулся устало, но светло.

— Условие «умереть» не говорит ничего о конечности смерти. Ловко я её, а?

Только Неро мог обмануть смерть — хотя бы на время. Ви гладил его волосы, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

_Верь мне._

Он верил _в него_.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к работе сделана потрясающим timmy failure ♥♥♥


End file.
